


but the day after is darker

by Aerielz



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Gen, i mean god fucking damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielz/pseuds/Aerielz
Summary: Will stares at the results for full ten seconds.(Much like we all did, I think.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this. It's not been betaed, it's not been even looked at twice, if I'm being honest. It's more of a coping method. I had to write this, something, so I didn't up and ran away and screamed and -- I don't know. I just really don't even know, dude.
> 
> Title comes from Norah Jones' [ My Dear Country](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yBg7i9iSms).
> 
>  
> 
> ~~goddamnit.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~god fucking damnit.~~

Will stares at the results in the screen, and gives it a full ten seconds of silence for his nation. Jim lets him, because Jim can’t speak either. The rest of the control room follows on their anchor’s cue. They all stop in shock and anxiety and they all have their minds sinchronized in thinking _what the hell happens now?_  


For those ten seconds there’s not a sound in the studio. Not a sound on the newsroom.

Jim is the one who hears the sound of the control room doors opening, and he knows who it is. He’s the first one to turn around, then Neil and Jenna, and Gary and everyone else follows.

The president of the news division stands before the crew of the flagship show of the company, and she takes a deep breath. 

“I know, I know.” Mac says, nodding, thinking, processing, never stoping, never faltering. “This” she points out to the colored red marks on the result screen ”This is why we’re here, guys. This is why we matter, let’s never forget that. We keep working. We keep going, that’s out job.”

The EP nods.

“You heard that Will?” He asks into his headset.

“And whether we like it or not, Donald Trump will be the one leading out country for the next four year.” The anchor announces, looking back at the camera. “Now would be a good time to start praying.”

A sad, nervous laughter erupts in the control room.

“We keep doing our thing.” Mac says.

Jim directs his attention to the preview screens again.

“It looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us, anyway.” He mutters, then cleans his throat and speaks up to the crew “Okay, let’s cut to the GOP in New York, we’re late to that, by the way.”

“It’s gotta work out some day.” Mac says behind him. “We’ll be there to make it happen.”

Hearing those worlds, the same words that convinced him to work for her years and years before, Jim takes a deep breath and allows himself to, like back then, think that there’s reason to be hopeful.


End file.
